


What kind of season, What kind of future

by KopiBanilla



Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autumn, Best Friends, Between Seasons/Series, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Coffee, Community: kpop-fixmix, Dating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jealousy, K-pop References, Korean Characters, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Rumors, Sad, Sad Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Scandal, Secret Relationship, Song: Seasons of my Heart by Seo In Guk, Summer, Weather, What Kind of Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KopiBanilla/pseuds/KopiBanilla
Summary: -"It’s now Winter... What would this season feel like for us?-“Season of Jihoon”
Relationships: Amy Lee | Ailee & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Brother/Sister, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader
Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

#  _seyeong_

As soon as I arrived at the apartment, I went to my room and sat in front of my keyboard—and with my eyes still in stung, I ran down my fingers to the keys and let my feelings pinned in my chest carry me away. 

Out of nowhere, I felt a soft skin touch my leg. I look down and it’s Yeorum. I lift her up and pet her.

I’m still not in the right state. That moment when Jihoon asked me if I want to break up with him is still going on in my mind. I can’t take it away from my head. It was repeating and repeating in my head like a broken record.

“Yeoreum-ah,” I look at Yeoreum in her eyes, and I’m a little surprised because she looks at me back. And that made me smile a little bit, but I continue as I call her once more.

“Yeoreum-ah, he’s bad, right? Jihoon is a liar.”

“He’s a liar but you know what? … I still don’t want to break up with him,” I said. Yeorum then looks at me and she licks my hand and climbs down.

I was about to stand up from my seat when my phone rang. And I’m not gonna lie. I thought it was Jihoon that I ran all the way from my vanity table to answer my phone.

How funny it is. Because I expect over nothing. It’s not him.

If I thought this night would end soon, then I was wrong. 

“Good Evening, Ms. Seyeong. Mr. Lee called me an hour ago for the hotel room, booked a month ago. I would like to double-check the cancellation if it's alright with you."


	2. fall is ending, winter is coming...

**TWO DAYS AFTER...**

Today is my rest day but I don’t feel like doing anything. I’m now lying on the sofa, watching Netflix since I woke up. And yes I’m still on my pj’s and no plans but only this.

Spongebob Squarepants is on the screen and I didn’t even know why I’m watching this. Soobin cooked me breakfast before she left for work but I still haven’t touched it. I’m too tired and lazy to even get up from here.

Is this what breakups can cause to people?

Funny. I mean we didn’t even break up. We are still together and that’s because I didn’t agree with it.

So what is this? What am I doing now? Why do I still feel like I lost my boyfriend? And why am I feeling warm in my eyes again? I shook my head and snapped away from the thoughts.

_“Come on for today. Let’s not do this Boo Seyeong.”_ I said to myself as I felt the cold in my feet. It’s because the winter season is coming. I should grab my blanket upstairs.

I stood up from the couch and planned to do that. But then, the doorbell rang so I walked to the door instead.

“Who could this be?” I asked myself. I’m not expecting any packages tho. I opened the door and the one that I didn’t expect, was here… He rushed inside and only left me in shock by myself.

**_“How are you?”_ ** Seungcheol asked.

“I’m fine? Wait what-” Seungcheol didn’t wait for me to finish my words and went to the living room right away. Once he got there, he looked at the screen and glanced at me back.

“What are you doing now? Are you watching this??”

I nod but still in a daze. “Yes?”

“As expected.” He says proud and clapped his hands together, “Okay. You want to go to Daegu, right? Let’s go to Daegu Seyeong!” Seungcheol continued like it was a very casual thing to ask for.

“That was two days ago, smart head.” I snapped and I started to look at him like he was crazy.

“So what? We can go there anytime we want tho.” He explains. And goodness gracious, I continued looking at him insane, but this time there was exhaustion on it too.

I groaned. “Ugh. I'm gonna lose my mind to you. Next time, okay?”

“Next time?? You’re already dressed, let's go! SeyeOOOooong.” Seungcheol insisted and gosh he even stood beside me, and he wiggled my arm like a 15-year-old teenage girl.

“Quit that!” I demanded. “I’m wearing pajamas, how is this a dress for you?”

“But you already took a bath, you’re halfway ready you only need to change—"

I released a sigh on which made Seungcheol stop from talking. I look at him and, tired, I say, “Don’t you have nothing to do?”

Seungcheol looks at me. “Please go home. I want to rest.” I added as I lay back on the couch completely.

“Ugh, Seyeong, don’t be like that!” Cheol sat beside me and he made me sit up. “Come on tell me anything you want, and I’ll do it!”

Not gonna lie. That made me smile inside. I sat up and I tried not to show any expression to him. “Do 100 squats,” I said.

Cheol gulps down. And for that second, I thought he wouldn’t do it but he immediately stood up and put himself into the position.

“Stop it!” I said laughing. Seungcheol glared at me and sat back beside me. He then smiles at me and pats the top of my head

I shot him a glare, “What was that for?”

“I don’t want you to hide your smiles.” He says.

I went blank.

Would you believe me if I tell you that I recalled a memory I shouldn't have at this second?

  
  


_Jihoon grabbed my face and with gentleness, He made me smile using his fingers. “Don’t pretend you’re not smiling when you're with me.” He supplies, which made me flustered fast._

_“I’m not.” I only say, and I got away from his grasp._

_That was the day I got Yeoreum._

  
  


Is this what it is? This could be the sweet torture of trying to forget someone, right?

That even if you want to rest your mind from thinking. There will be a sudden memory you will not expect to remember. There are memories that are unavoidable.

I sighed and stood up. I walked towards the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Seungcheol asks.

“Making coffee. Do you want one too?”

“I’ll do it,” Seungcheol says following me. I sat on the stool counter and watched him walk to our pantry and make our coffee. After filling the cups with hot water. Seungcheol takes two cups from the cabinet and when he faces me, he puts down the cups in front of me.

I was stirring my cup of coffee when he asked, “Since when do you like hot cocoa?” which made me stop.

“What’s wrong? Isn’t this yours??”

“Jihoon bought that,” I say as fast and casual as possible, and right after that, a whole second of silence came in.

Seungcheol then retrieves the two cups and he searches for something from the pantry again.

“I’ll make your coffee then.” He says quietly.

I sighed inside.

“No, you don’t have to. it’s a waste if we make another.”

I couldn’t remember how much I sighed earlier, and how much I wanted Seungcheol to leave. Because it felt like my chest was going to explode from these heavy feelings. But when I saw how he sighed and he looked at me all serious and it made my heart feel horrible more.

“It wouldn’t be a waste if you forget him too, Sey.”

“Don’t say that,” I demand softly.

“I’m sorry.” He says.

“I tell myself I’m not gonna involve myself with this, but I couldn’t afford to stand here and not say anything. If I were, to be frank, I’m pissed. Did he even meet you to explain? He didn’t. He’s only making it worse by going silent. He’s not doing anything, Sey.” Cheol states.

“I’m sure he’ll do it soon,” I replied like I was sure, but if I were, to be really sincere too. I am nowhere to say those words. Because there was never a hint of anything.

Jihoon and I haven’t talked since that day and he still hasn't addressed the media if the rumors were true or not.

All the lies I know were still a lie because I still don’t know the truth.

I exhaled a breath and calmed myself. I continued stirring the hot cocoa Seungcheol made and as I looked at my cup I said, “We both made mistakes Cheol...”

“This break up was bound to happen even without that rumor alone.” I smiled to myself and looked at him with courage inside. That small courage of not trying to drop a tear. 

“Because I should know better...”


	3. Chapter 3

#  _jihoon_

_“I’ll sing it to you on your birthday, okay?” she promises, giving me a soft pat on the top of my head—making me want to hear it more._

_Even though it’s not the day, even though it’s not yet finished. I want to hear the song Seyeong made for me._

_Today is the day I’ve been waiting for._

_Would she still keep her promise to me?_

**⧜**

The fall season has ended, and the winter season is coming colder like the way I expected. I knew this would come but I was still lost from doing anything, nor even trying.

I’m aware of all the things between Sey and I have. Time to ourselves is what I thought was the right thing we both needed for the meantime.

But now, that was wrong and all left is regret.

As soon as this day started, everyone was busy. Jeonghan in the lead and all the members included. They managed to organize a simple celebration party for me. 

Yes, today is my birthday.

I planned to do nothing on this day, especially that I haven’t made up with Seyeong yet. And I know I should be doing something for Seyeong and for us by now, but I was afraid again. Because in all honesty, I don’t know where and how to start coming back to her.

Townhouse reservation, meal preparation for the day and night. Closest friends such as Bumzu Hyung and other managers are the only ones invited. They made this day happen. And I'm not saying anything yet, but I was thankful for all my members.

Not only because of this day but for also inviting the person I wanted to see the most. But I don't have enough courage to do it for myself…

_Seyeong._


	4. Chapter 4

I’ve been waiting for a long time for the right timing to talk to Seyeong.

Many minutes passed by and it went to dark without me talking to Seyeong. He never leaves Seyeong side even once. And to be honest, that made me a little annoyed.

I was on the edge of the seat contemplating. Whether I will wait for the right time to talk or rather pull her away from Seungcheol.

I exhaled a deep sigh and lay my head on the couch.

My mind is in chaos and I was still surprised that no one is trying to bother me. Especially that I am the main attraction of the day. I guess they were all busy preparing things for later. I glanced outside, and I saw Dokyeom and Soonyoung grilling the meat. Wonwoo and all the other members were as busy as they.

This could be perfect timing if only I’m with Seyeong now. If only I know where she was right now. I’m pretty sure she’s with Hyung, but now, I don’t even know where they are in this huge house. I guess they must be upstairs or in the kitchen. I don’t know.

And for that, I knew Seyeong was still mad at me.

I felt already giving up, but the sound of a piano playing caught me. I sit up a little and listen.

_Who was playing it?_

The melody echoes from upstairs, and it was familiar. It’s the _'Winter Child.'_ Someone is trying to greet me from this song…

As the song continues to play, it seems like everyone was pretending all cool. They all went quiet but you know what’s hard? I could hear their sigh that I got more frustrated at myself. Their silence sighs that shouting at me to run to Seyeong and end this broken melody already. And for once I finally did it.

I stood up from my seat fast. My determination rose as my feet went faster climbing the stairs.

It was her. It’s Seyeong. And if she’s playing that song for me. I will not forgive myself for letting her finish that song without me by her side again.

When I got upstairs, near the balcony where the piano was placed. I saw Seyeong playing the piano, and she’s not alone. Seungcheol Hyung was beside her again. He’s standing far to her, his arms leaning on the balcony rails.

And right there, where I was standing, I am beginning to lose the chances I was holding for. It’s like every time I see Seyeong with Seungcheol I can’t stop myself from feeling jealous and mad without enough reason.

I was feeling weird from this but I know I was not mad at her, I'm very sure that I was mad at myself.

I was thinking that if I didn't force that space I thought we needed—we will never be in a sad distance like this.

My body wouldn’t know what to do next, I only watch her back. Hoping Seyeong would turn around for me—so she can see that I'm here.

I then came to notice Seungkwan and Dokyeom by my side. They must have heard the music downstairs too, so they got up here curious. And even though they were the type of people that will make loud reactions, that never happened.

I never had the heart to tell anyone what’s going between me and Seyeong. But hence that silence I started for the both of us—even without words and only the sad melody echoes by.

I knew from that they will already know soon…

Because from what she played tonight, it was like she announced our break up by playing that song.

The song soon ended and the three of us standing outside the doorway were in silence. Dokyeom, who is about to clap his hands, stops in the middle and exhales a sigh. Seungkwan so made a solemn look at me and tapped me on shoulders and left with Dokyeom.

Furthermore, Seungcheol was accompanying Seyeong in this room. He then saw me, and he walked past me and liked what Seyeong’s brother did to me earlier. He walked past me and gave me a pat on my shoulders. 

If that’s what you called a silent comfort but a “do the right thing” gesture. That was it. And for that, I want to thank Seungcheol Hyung.


	5. Chapter 5

Not a minute passed, but as soon as Seyeong finished that piece. She started to press the keys of the piano. I sat beside her and finally I got my chance to fix everything. 

And as she pressed that key, I sat beside her and my heart began to thud again. I was nervous and afraid.

Seyeong looks at me.

Nothing surprising or any sign of anything on her face. She only looked at me with a blank expression which made me feel that it will never be the same. She will never look at me the same way again.

“Can I talk to you?” I asked.

Seyeong didn’t answer me and she went her gaze back to the keys.

Three seconds in nothing but silence. I still couldn’t help to feel relieved about it. Because even though I was finally sitting with her. It was like I could no longer feel herself with me.

We are now apart from each other.

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask that since I got here. I thought you would never ask, Jihoon,” she says.

“I’ve been trying to talk to you but Cheol-” l stopped talking and for that moment I hesitate to say that thought from my head. I know it was dumb to say and I know this is not the issue we should talk about.

“-nevermind,” I said.

“You’re jealous.” She stated which made me look at her fast. It was like she hit me straight up and all I can do is to be in my defense again.

“Is that even important now? Is my jealousy what matters to you?” I asked.

“Yes. it matters Jihoon.” Seyeong then released a breath and placed her hand on her lap. “It matters to me because this is the part where I ask myself if you still like me or if I want to be with you again.”

Seyeong caught me off guard and impulsive like that, I said the first thing that pops in my mind and that is.

“You said you won’t break up with me.” I reminded her.

“But I never said you could make me wait all you want.” She says giving me a hurt look in her eyes.

“I can’t do it all myself Jihoon. I need you too,” she whispers.

“We still have things to talk about and you still have to tell me the truth. Are you not gonna tell me what the truth is? Because damn… It kills me every time you're not saying a word to me…”

“I want to know, Jihoon.”

“Because you know what? It's making me weird… I'm getting used to my days without you, Jihoon.” She says and a tear trickled her eyes which made me feel like an asshole.

I wiped the tear running down her cheeks and it was in fact awful to do. Why did we end up like this? Why did I end up wiping the tears of the woman I love?

I retrieved my hand from her face. We were calmer compared to the last time we talked, but this is too extreme to bear. Our emotions are insufferable right now and I keep feeling this night will not end as I hope it to be.

“I thought avoiding the situation would be alright if I acted like nothing was wrong.” I paused and gave a little laugh, “but the problem grew larger, and this only brought us to this.” I continued.

“Those things that I said…”

Seyeong looks at me, “Lies... Lies, right?” she asked with hope in her eyes.

I looked at her back and answered her a silent yes on which made her find a great breath of relief. 

“See? This is easy. You only have to say the truth. But you made me like a fool. Why did you lie if it’s not true?”

“Because those lies will make me look strong.”

“Seyeong, I don’t want you to see me like this. Weak... I want you to see me like how you-”

“But I love you the way you are already. There’s no other reason, Jihoon. it’s because of you, that’s why I love you.”

“And you know I love you too, Seyeong.”

“But these choices… I have my choices. I knew that I could choose to follow you that night and deny all the rumors. But look at what I’ve done? I did nothing. Would you still be able to love a person like me?”

“Don’t say that please.” She says. “We both made mistakes. That rumor is only a part of our problems. It was never the issue in the beginning.”

“I’m not the only one who’s thinking about this right?” she asks beaming at me.

“So don’t beat yourself up and own all this.” Seyeong releases a sigh once more. And it felt like she was getting exhausted from this. “You know... These days, I keep thinking about what you have said to me. And I guess you were right. Because we can’t choose one another over our dreams. We can only choose one.”

My head tilted, disagreeing with her, “Sey, I didn’t mean that please..”

“But I meant all the things I said,” she stated.

“To be honest, I want to choose both. But I guess it’s too hard…” she smiles.

“No. No,” I said, continuing to disagree.

“Thank you for making this time happen. I actually wanted to talk to you but I'm so glad you did it first. Because I wouldn’t know how if you did not, Ji.”

“I wanted to say sorry to you too. I know I was too worried and focused on my dreams. I forgot to take into consideration all the things you’ve done to me and now..”

Seyeong paused and with the same eyes again, I can see her eyes get shiny and tear ready to fall. “And now, and now I want to apologize for breaking that promise..”

There’s no other thing I can think about stopping her from saying. All I can feel is the sudden warmth in my eyes and the panic rising in my heart.

I pulled her hands to me and I started to beg like a little child there, “Seyeong I can’t do this. I can't make you say that. Please. Please don’t.”

“But Jihoon. This was for the better—” I didn’t wait for her to end her sentence and I pulled her face and kissed her. I don’t want it to be the last kiss but if Seyeong thinks this was for the better. And if so then I should try even if it’s not easy. I want her to be happy again even—Goddamnit. I can’t afford to even tell it... This is impossible to do. There is no way I could do this.

I pulled away from her a little and looked her straight in the eyes. “Is our love for each other is not enough to resolve this?” I asked, losing hope.

Yet, Seyeong goes silent and she only looks away with tears visible in her eyes.

I knew she got hurt as I am, but how can I blame her for ending up with that decision?

I need her so much in my life but she needs me too. And now, she needs me to let her go—to be able to free us from this insufferable pain.

Closed eyes and tight chest. Without looking at her I say, “Could you do me a favor?”

“Can you walk away first?”

“I can’t move my feet right now. I can't do it.”

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Seyeong wipe her tears, and soon as she stood up. I thought she would leave me alone. But then she pulled me into her arms and gave me a hug. And for that second, I thought she changed her mind. But It didn’t change.

It was only the last hug she could leave me with.


	6. Winter

#  _seyeong_

**WINTER**

_The sweet sunny moments in Summer, The lies in Fall. It’s now Winter... What would this season feel like for us?_

**⧜**

I thought I would stand with my words, with that decision I chose. But days pass and I still think about it. He was still in my mind. Jihoon was still in my heart.

Being apart from him made me realize that I wished I stayed longer. So I can prove to myself that I can also choose both my dreams and him.

Like how Jihoon did…

Few days after his birthday, Jihoon addressed all rumors as false. and I thought that would never happen but one morning in our studio, I heard it all from Shaun.

Jihoon even clears his relationship with Ailee. He also claims that he’s the man in the photo with Ailee. “It was because I am her songwriter and composer for her new song so we happened to be together that night.” He said.

I got what I've been asking for, _the truth._

I mean I already believed him when he told me that night. He doesn’t have to do that. But I now wonder why I still can’t find my way back to him? Even knowing that he already created a path to get me back on.

I release my fingers away from the keys of my keyboard. I was so into playing this **_untitled melody_** when I noticed my sister leaning on my room’s door frame.

“How long have you been there?” I asked her.

Soobin is carrying two mugs while all looking so devastated, and I don’t even know why.

Soobin continues to look at me with her signature pouting lips. “Are you going to make a song from that?” she asks in her sad tone yet curious.

“No. I only happened to make this melody when I got mad at Jihoon. I didn’t continue it-” I stopped immediately. What is happening to you Seyeong? You should stop this right now.

And there I saw how my sister released a deeper sigh and made an obvious impression of sadness.

“Don’t start,” I demand right away. “I still don’t want to talk about it.”

I was going to ignore it. I was going to pretend that this moment where I mentioned him. But I know I still had to tell her at least.

This time, I'm the one who sighs, “Arasseo, I will tell you when I’m fine to talk with it, got it?” I say, and I start to fix the tune of my piano.

Soobin then walked towards me, “What a waste.” she said, which made my head snap to her within an instant.

Soobin snapped her head to me too, _“The song.”_ she stated.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

“But for real Eonni, it is such a waste if this can’t be finished. This sounds so beautiful! I mean, even though it made me feel so sad and heartbroken,” Soobin clenched her chest. “I love the song and I don't even know why huhu.”

Soobin looks at me, “Yah. Can you give it to me?” she demands.

I look at him confused and crazy. “Yah, are you serious? Are you even in a heartbreak?”

“Nooo. But I felt like I wanted to because of your song.” She says fast.

“Alright, alright. Tell me when your heartaches and I will write it for you.”

Soobin smiled then sat beside me. “Here,” she handed to me the other mug, and gosh it was her milk with Oreos, this child.

“Boo Soobin. This is yours. You-”

“Oh chalmotesso!!” she says dramatically like wherein a Korean historical drama and which throws us into a fit of giggles.

I then sip on my coffee.

“Eonni?” Soobin called out to me.

“Hm?”

“I wish you could be my little sister...” :(

That made me laugh a bit that I almost choked on my coffee. “This kid. And why is that?” I asked.

Soobin looked away from me and she pulled her mug closer to her lips.

“So you would know that it's fine to cry with me, Eonni.”

..

That hit me so hard, and all I can do is look at my sister's back. And for the very first time. I thought I already cried my tears out from this heartbreak, but tonight I continue to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

#  _three months after…_

  
  


**_“6 pm.”_ **

Desktop off. slings handbag—I stood up from my chair. “Drive safe Seyeong! I’ll be going,” Shaun says as he walks past me, and I'm about to wave goodbye too but he comes walking back to look at me. And in all curiosity, Shaun continues to scan me from head to toe.

“Why?” I ask.

“Oooh, you look so beautiful today Boo Seyeong.” He jitters. “Are you going somewhere?”

I look at myself too. Oh, it must be because this is my first time dolling up at work. I used to wear jeans but tonight, I'm wearing a white turtleneck long dress.

I chuckled a laugh, “Busan.” I said.

“Yah. Are you planning to leave us here?”

“Here we go again,” I say shaking my head. “How many times do I have to tell you, Sunbae. I’m not leaving the company because the song is already released.”

“I know that.” He says but is still acting sad. “Don't blame me. Many of my colleagues are asking for you. Well, I mean I won't stop you from expanding your talent. You know that Seyeong."

I give him a smirk, "You sure?" I tease.

Shaun groans at me, "Who would believe that?! Of course not! Don’t even try to leave here." He demands right away throwing us into a fit of giggles.

“Sunbae, you were really worried, but I like being here.”

It's quite astonishing. They really treated me so well but after the good result of my first release track. They keep talking about me accepting other offers from a much bigger company. And even though it felt like they were only saying that to support me from what they think what's best for me. I do like this agency. and as far as I can tell, the direction our boss was heading was right. You’ll understand what I mean if you work with us.

Shaun placed both hands on the top of his chest and exhaled a relief breath. “Thank goodness.” He says.

“Anyway, if I may ask what are you going to do in Busan? Isn't it a bit late to go to Busan now?

“No it’s okay, I'm gonna take the last train.”

“You look excited. That must be a date.” He teases casually, to which I only smiled.


	8. last chapter of her season,

_“Where are you?”_

_“I’m already here. How about you?”_

_“Studio.”_

_“Ah..”_

_“You must be feeling alone, aren't you?”_

I chuckled. _“You know me so well… Yah, do you want to join me?”_

I then heard him sigh on the other line. _“That’s what I’ve been insisting on to you but you're so stubborn. You said you want to go alone. Ah, Boo Seyeong.”_

_“AH CHOI SEUNGCHEOL. Arattagu~~”_ I laughed. _“But hey, what is the purpose of this call?”_

_“Ah right. I sent a link to your email. Can you listen to it now?”_

_“What link? And really? You want me to listen to it right now?”_

_“Yes, as in right now. listen to it, okay? Then give me your comment about it after you listen to it.”_

_“Wow, Choi Seungcheol.”_

_“Just do it! Thank you Seyeong. Have a safe trip, byeeee!”_ Seungcheol said as he ended the call. As like now, he knows I will say more so he did that.

I shook my head and pulled my earphones and white sneakers out of my bag. I couldn’t wait to get my sandals off, gosh my foot was throbbing. I remove my sandal from my foot and give it a rest on the top of my sneakers. No wonder Soobin nagged me to put on my pair of sneakers earlier. She said these are new so they are still tight to the feet. 

After I put my earphones on, I opened the email Seungcheol sent me and it was an audio link. I then clicked on the link absentminded and I continued to wear my sneakers starting from my left foot.

_Wait for a second…_

This voice sounds so familiar... I retrieved my body from leaning down and picked up my phone in an instant.

_“Fifth season?”_ I was confused reading the title track of the song. I clicked on the credits of the song and I saw Ailee’s name and she’s the artist of the song.

I was about to get mad at Seungcheol because I thought he sent this to tease me, but I saw my name on the _‘written by’_ section.

“Why am I here? I don’t remember contributing anything for this track?” Then I saw Jihoon’s name... His stage name, _Woozi._

My heart begins to beat fast and it's in fact making me deaf, I couldn't focus to listen to the song in my ears.

Heartbeat racing fast, all a sudden someone stood there in my front which made me gaze up to look.

_“Is this real?”_ I thought to myself as I looked at him in his face and to his eyes. He still looks the same. It’s Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon then leaned down and made me wear my sneakers. I only look at him with my face still in shock. _What is he doing here? How does he know I'm here?_

There are so many questions in my head but I could even let out any word to ask. I was completely dumbfounded right now.

After Jihoon tied my shoelaces, he gazed up at me and he spoke something. I was still on my earphones so I didn't hear what he said.

“What?” I asked.

Jihoon giggled and pulled my earphones. “So this is why you can’t hear me. Do you know I was calling you from afar?”

“You did?”

“What are you listening to?” Jihoon checked my phone and this time he is the one who looks surprised. “Have you already listened to this? How?”

“Seungcheol sent it,” I say.

Jihoon beamed at me, and he smiled with his eyes.

“Why did you put my name on your track? I don’t remember helping you from that song.”

“Yes, you did. You are the reason I wrote that song.”

“I guess you might not know because I never tell you this...” Jihoon says as his voice starts to trail off.

_“Speak louder,”_ I demand as I look at him. I want to hear it. I want to listen to him again. Oh, please tell me this is what I've been waiting for. 

Jihoon releases a quick breath and he beams at me once more, “You always know how to make my day, Seyeong. And I believe I never had a chance to tell that so I decided to make a song out of it.

I wrote this song to let you know that I want to live my days with you.”

I don’t know why I couldn’t answer nor speak. All I know is that my eyes were getting warmer and so my heart too. It was so heartwarming. And I was losing words to speak that joy of laughter got out of me. 

Still, out of words, I look at him telling myself, I fell in love with him all over again.

Jihoon pursed his lips, “You’re not saying anything.” he stated. “Did you not like it?”

“I haven’t finished listening to the song because you came to me. Why are you here anyway?” I said as I shook my head. 

Jihoon chuckled and sat beside me, “I have a date.” he says, and then he looks at me after. “You? Why are you dressed so pretty today?”

“What do you think? I’m meeting my boyfriend at Busan. Look,” I said, pulling out the two tickets from my pocket, showing them to Jihoon.

“You didn’t cancel it?” He asks dumbfounded.

I laughed, “I’m so crazy ri-” Jihoon cut me off by pulling me towards him and kissed me quickly.

“What if I didn’t come. What will you do?” He asks.

I smiled at him and placed my hand on his chest. “But you are already here,” I said.

“But… Honestly, I may just leave because you know that I can’t go alone. That’s too lonely.” I said and I assume I say it in a sad tone because I imagine that scene in my head.

Jihoon looked at me in awe, and he patted me on the top of my head. “I’m sorry, I took so long to get here.”

“That doesn’t matter... I don’t care. Everything is fine now because you are here now.”

Jihoon then pulled my hand and with delicateness, he touched it with his thumb. “Sey?” he calls out.

“Hm?”

“I still love you..”

“Will you come back for me?”

Heart in panic, and surrounded by the noise from the train and the chatter from the few people in the station. I didn’t wait for a second and I answered him **_yes_** by giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

Jihoon was so flustered I can see how his eyes are still wide open at this moment. And yes, I was too embarrassed to say more, and from what I did, so I fixed myself up and pretended to act with calm.

“So what did you say earlier when I was wearing my earphones?”

“Huh? What? Wait?” He asked one by one still flustered. Oh gosh, he looks so adorable.

I wanted to smile but no, Seyeong. Keep your calm.

“I said what did you—”

“No no no no, Seyeong. Explain the reason for this kiss.” Jihoon demanded in his serious tone which made me laugh easily. He’s unbelievably cute.

“What? Do I really have to explain to you that?”

“Of course. So I could kiss you back!” He answers impatiently and fast.

I covered his mouth in an instant.

“Could you keep it down, young man? Hey, wherein a public place are you even in your right mind?”

Jihoon didn’t mind me at all, and he shook his head to me like the baby boss he is. “Explain,” he says.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. What a total brat. I said to myself.

“It’s because I still love you... Happy?”

“Not yet. Louder please.” He demands, moving closer with his hand in his ears preparing himself to listen.

I shot a glare at him and crossed my arms. “No, Lee Jihoon. I won’t do it again—” Jihoon pulled me for a kiss once more and this time I felt the way his lips smiled against my lips. And without any reason, our kiss felt like that sweet summer in the cold winter. A season that I want to last longer because it made me feel warm…made me satisfied and happy.

“I won’t ever forget this, Sey.” He says.

I pulled Jihoon for a hug and I said, “Me too.”

“So.. what did you say earlier? Tell me now~”

“I said, can we get a coffee together? I missed you so much.”


	9. what kind of future by woozi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter was inspired by the song: What Kind of Future by Woozi ♫

#  _♪_

#  _what kind of future by woozi_

amu il eobsdeon geoscheoleom

i modeunge nan da kkum-il geolago

nun-eul dasi gamgo tteoss-eul ttae

ansimhamyeo kkaen achim-igil balaess-eo

eogeusnabeolin uli milaee

sigan-eul geoseulleo gal su issdamyeon

geochilgiboda ttadeushage neol

buleumyeo bonaejul su iss-eulkka

ulin ajig kkeutnaji anh-assdan

jag-eun silkkeut hana butjabgo

balbeodungchideon nal nwabeolin neol

bogi silh-eundedo bogo sip-eo

miundedo geuliwohaneun nado nal

al suga eobsdeola

♫

♫ ♫

ajig-eun ileohan gidalim-i

gyeondigi swibjin anhjiman

eoneusae ij-eobeolimyeon amuleohji anh-eulgeola

uli milaega heomuhageona seulpeugiman hae

neoleul ijgo sip-eunge aninde

ogo ganeun ma-eum-i hanadul ssah-imyeo

haengboghaessdeon uli

ijen hamkke issji anhneunneol

bogi silh-eundedo bogosip-eo

miundedo geuliwohaneun nadonal

alsuga eobsdeola

uliege gwayeon eotteon milaega olbaleungeonji

haneul-i dab-eul juji anh-aseo

hog-eun naega cham meongcheonghaeseo

dojeohi al suga eobsdeol

#  _♪_

As if nothing happened 

I told myself that this is all a dream 

When I close my eyes and open them again

I wanted to wake up with a relief

Our future that isn’t lining up

If I can go back in time

Rather than roughly, but warmly

Would I be able to let you go?

When we weren’t over 

As I held onto whatever was left

You let go of me as I refused

Although I don’t want to see you, I miss you

Although I hate you, I miss you

I don’t understand myself as well

♫

♫ ♫

This waiting

It’s not easy to endure

If I forget someday

As if nothing wrong 

Our future will be empty and sad

It’s not that I want to forget you

The feelings that we shared 

As they pile up one by one, we were happy

You, who isn’t with me anymore

Although I don't want to see you, I miss you

Although I hate you, I miss you

I don’t understand myself as well

What kind of future is the right one for us?  
Heaven isn’t giving us an answer

Or perhaps it’s because I’m too stupid

But I don’t know the answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the next page for 💎 + 📣  
> Thanks!


	10. acknowledgment + announcement

#  **💎**

#  _acknowledgment_

First of all, thanks to my WONderful Soul Sister/Author Sunbaenim, Kopi for showing me the amazing world of fanfiction. Without you, I would never know that I could write stories like this. Thanks as always, I would never have finished this book without your support and encouragement. Look this is only the start. Banillahae, eonni~

_Finally huge thanks to everyone who was reading this, you all are diamonds! We love you._

**_\- b_ **

# 📣

#  _announcement_

  
  


_This is only the start because there is more to come._

We hope you enjoy **"Seasons of the Heart,"** as much as we did! The seasons were **'Summer and Autumn'** and this series is _Seasons of Seyeong (_ _Kopi_ _)._

and just like what I've said that there is more to come...

YES, we're having a _**Book 2: 'Winter and Spring'**_ and this series is _Seasons of Soobin (_ _Banilla_ _)_

I bet you are not surprised because of the hints on the chapters but yeah, we hope you also give love to our Soobin girl~

Who would be her first lead and second lead? feel free to guess because I won't spoil it. (mian)

We're currently working on revising it already. Please wait for us! We'll be back soon with more pretty and enjoying chapters for you!

again, _DIAMOND THANKS to everyone._

 _**from,** _ _**Kopi** _ _**and** _ _**Banilla...** _

_**Dasi** __**manneol** __**geoya** _ _**~** _

☀

**_18 OCT, 2018 - 11 JAN, 2021_ **

**_“You only fail when you stop trying,”_ **

  
  
  


_[You could also check us on Wattpad too, @kopibanilla_ for more visually pretty chapters for this book and to see our suggested playlist.]_

  
  
  



End file.
